


Cause I'm only human

by Hopestallion



Series: teen wolf songs [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Reyes death, F/M, OC, Teen Wolf AU, Vernon Boyd death, established relationship between Jackson and Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I bleed when I fall down<br/>I'm only human<br/>And I crash and I break down<br/>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<br/>You build me up and then I fall apart<br/>I'm only human, yeah</p><p>cause after all that is happening? How can we not be human.</p><p>Pascal Singer and Jackson Whittemore living with the aftermath of Erica's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I'm only human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headbxtaincharge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=headbxtaincharge).



She's not inside the bank when everything happens, is not there when Derek carries her lifeless body out. Holding her so softly, so carefully. Like he should have handled her, when she had still been breathing. Loss is felt in different stages.

There was the first one, where you were confronted with it. Which meant in her position, leave the car, where Jackson had been practically chaining her to her seat with the seatbelt. By now he himself, had gotten out of it and both were staring at Scott, Allison and then Derek. Derek, holding a blonde girl to his chest.

And Pascal wanted to smile happily, that they had Erica back, beaten up yes, but at least back. When she noticed Jackson's face growing pale, his throat making that pitiful sound, like a puppy having lost everything.

Her blue eyes then wandered over to Scott's face, beaten up and pale. Allison, crying against his shoulder. Derek's head so far down, it looked like he was nuzzling Erica's head. Her heart clenched, into a tight ball. Her throat working around the lump that had slowly formed inside, wanting to choke her on the dread she was feeling.

“No.....” the word made Jackson wince next to her, but she couldn't help it, she needed to deny it. Needed to let Derek know, that she wasn't going to take this situation, just like that. She would fight it fucking tooth and nail, to not have to face it. “No... no, please... no.... Derek no....” her vision blurred over and her shoulders started to shake. Her eyes shut tightly, tears were rolling down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking harder. The temperature around them getting colder by the second.

They were close enough, for her to see the tears on Scott's face, the slashes on Derek's arms and face, healing. Could see the streaks of tears on his own face. Understood know why Allison was crying, though she still hadn't forgiven her the attack on Erica a few months prior. Jackson was past her now, taking Erica from Derek's arms, holding her to his own body. And just then, when she could see Jackson crying, could practically feel the waves of despair rolling of off him. Did she fully break down.

The place around them was slowly covered in ice, spreading from her hands on the asphalt, over the stone. And when had she fallen to her knees? The car, the bank and expanding to the trees around them, the grass that had been sawn around the trees. And while she couldn't feel the cold, couldn't hear the others shouting for her, she only could feel her pain ripping through her. Screaming out her agony so loud, that it rang in her own ears, that it rang through her soul so deeply. Like she had been gutted just then.

Wrenched back, her head was held in a vice like grip, despite her clawing at the person. Trying to get away, trying to freeze them, kill them? She didn't care anymore, nothing mattered. The drop of Kanima venom hitting her tongue, spreading over her whole body and making her slowly freeze. Her body unmoving, her eyes wide, trying to move a muscle. But much like the ice, that had stopped spreading, she had stopped trashing.

**I can hold my breath**   
**I can bite my tongue**   
**I can stay awake for days**   
**If that's what you want**   
**Be your number one**

Everything is a blur for Jackson, ever since they had found Erica's body. Ever since he held her to his heart, crying into her blonde hair. Not hearing her heartbeat was more devastating as a werewolf. When all this power he had, was no help. He should have sensed her in danger, should have felt her. Should have found her, instead of believing she would be okay.

He didn't even realize that Pascal had broken, that her power was endangering the town, or that she was in the process of freezing them all. If he was honest? He didn't care, for all he really cared everything could die this instant. Including himself.

Jackson watched over the top of Erica's head, how Deaton and Derek combined sedated Pascal. The ice didn't retreat, but it stopped spreading and by now it had almost reached Erica and him. He didn't get up until Deaton's hand was on his shoulder, until he was forced to get up with Erica in his arms, because Derek was holding Pascal in his. And he didn't put her down until he was once again forced to. Because Erica deserved a proper burial, because she deserved a headstone and a goodbye. She deserved so much, the others were talking about, but none of them said the obvious.

She deserved to live, not be a dead body people talked about.

Pascal kept close to him, though they never had been close. Though he had given her the worst time of her life, during high school. Though she had been totally for the idea of killing him, when he used to be the kanima. Though both of them had totally different people, they loved and would spend time with. But none of them have loved Erica as much as the other had.

He didn't say anything when she stood right behind him, her hand holding onto his leather Jacket. She never said anything when he appeared in her room at night, seeking the only person who had loved Erica, maybe more than he had.

The funeral wasn't a big deal, because they could never tell to anyone what had happened. Boyd was there Cora was, Isaac and Allison,Chris, Lydia and Scott, Stiles and Derek. Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morrell. Of course Pascal and Jackson, standing right in the front, he wore a black suit and a tie. Like he had on prom-night. Like he had when he had made out with Erica for the first time, in his Porsche.

Pascal wore a black jumpsuit-short thing, that Jackson could never name right. He knew Erica would laugh about his lack of knowledge, when it came to women's wardrobes. To him bras were bras and blouses were well blouses. Like he had cared, all he really had cared about had been seeing that smile. For an instance he was thrown back to the time, where Erica had been a shadow on his radar. Just nothing to care about. And while he felt horrible, he thought about. What if she had stayed just that, a shadow nothing more to him.

The blonde youngest in their pack, squeezes his hand, when the coffin is lowered in the ground. And before Jackson knows it he has arms full, of a girl he barely bothered to know. Clinging to him like he was the goddamn life line, that kept her breathing.

**I can fake a smile**   
**I can force a laugh**   
**I can dance and play the part**   
**If that's what you ask**   
**Give you all I am**

Pascal fakes a smile, when she goes home from the funeral. She tries to reply to the joke of her dad, about her all black attire. She tries to enjoy the pie of her mother and smile with her. But she can't. Eventually, when her mother packs a slice for Erica, she breaks down to tears. And her mother is shocked she can feel it, her father not knowing what to do, stands awkwardly in the doorway. And then there are arms around her shoulders, she is pulled against her mother's chest and her father puts a hand on her shoulder.

“What's wrong honey?” her mother asks in a soothing tone, but Pascal shakes her head. Because telling them, meant telling them all and it meant involving them. After watching Erica die, she could never let that happen. Instead she held tighter to her mother and cried the agony into her mother's shoulder. Until tears dried up, her body fell into the state of sleep, exhaustion taking over and her father carrying her upstairs into her bed.

The window stays open, like it has in a few days now. Because eventually, maybe Jackson would come by, take a bit of her pain with his own. To know she wasn't the only one broken by the happenings. Because Derek was too busy to bang the substitute teacher and everyone else was too busy, to fight against the alpha pack. To notice how much they had lost.

He comes into the room, with the same grace he showed on the lacrosse field. Without a single sound, he sits down on the empty space of the bed, where Erica used to love to curl up on. He then lays down and she stays with her back towards him, his back pressing against her own. And while she sobs into her pillow, she can feel him crying soundlessly. She just knows.

And the next morning, Jackson is gone again, like he never had been there in the first place. And Pascal goes back to pretending, goes back to high school and a place that screams alone. Because Isaac is with Scott now and Boyd is with Cora and Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson and Stiles are a group, somehow. And Pascal feels alone, so alone, that she leaves mid math class, not even caring for possible detention.

Finding herself in front of Erica's locker, sliding down the metal and crying into her knees. “I can't do it... I just can't....” she whispers to herself over and over again. While sometimes her powers acted out, by now she had them fairly good in control.

She is found by Danny, who didn't know what was happening or what had happened. But who gave her a tissue, sat down right next to her and listened to her babbling. Till she was done and just had her head resting on his shoulder. There was definitely a reason for Danny being Jackson's best friend. She just wasn't so sure why Jackson would be Danny's. He accompanied her to history.

**I can do it**   
**I can do it**   
**I can do it**

Jackson leaves a little after Pascal does and not because he's worried or anything, but because he just can't stand the stuffy room. He does not look for her or sees her being comforted by Danny. Not smiling to himself, but at least thinking that he would never deserve Danny as much as he had him.

He waits for them to return to history, checking up on the blonde just for Erica. Because he knew, she would find a way to bestow him with a punishment from heaven. So of course it all happened in Erica's name. Him comforting Pascal, watching over her without her knowledge and making sure she wasn't anywhere near the cluster-fuck that was alphas and druids.

He couldn't tell anyone the void that was in his heart, ever since Erica had been lowered to the ground. And he never had to do with her, because she knew. When she put on the brave smile and went home to cry herself to sleep. He knew while he missed the love of his life, Pascal actually missed a part of her life. Missed the most important part of it, the one that kept her going.

Jackson never had anything to do with Pascal, outside of their routine, of him sneaking in. Sneaking a bit of the comfort of her back to his, making himself believe that the blonde hair he saw when waking up, was Erica's. Before he left, his hopes and dreams crushed with the single sight of her face. It was torture of a form, he couldn't explain. While Pascal took comfort from his stay, until she realized that him here with her. Was because Erica was no longer next to her, that when she woke up. The warmth of another body wasn't Erica's.

The school decides for a lacrosse trip to some weird meeting, he hadn't paid attention. And he would have even missed it, if not for Danny to drag his ass along. Which Jackson regretted every second of. The bus drive? Agonizing. McCall a bag of shit, nearly dying in the bus and then them all getting out because Stiles made some kid vomit. How did Jackson not know his teammates names anymore? Well who cared right?

These days it was harder to find himself caring, more than for breathing and not thinking.

Allison, Lydia and Pascal join them to patch up McCall, using Pascal's powers to slow down the bleeding, while Allison stitched him up. Jackson could care less, but he knew Erica would have wanted him to try. Well not for McCall or Allison, certainly not Allison. But at least for Boyd and Isaac. Whom Jackson hadn't talked to **at** all. But was still having a side eye for.

They stay at a motel, which freaks him out on the inside, a motel that reeks of death and something weird. Lydia being out of it for the whole day. Until they lay down themselves to sleep.

**But I'm only human**   
**And I bleed when I fall down**   
**I'm only human**   
**And I crash and I break down**   
**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**   
**You build me up and then I fall apart**   
**I'm only human, yeah**

Pascal wakes up in the middle of the night, her breathing is heavy. The blinds are still closed, but she can see a silhouette sitting on the bed. No actually laying on the bed, looking at her. She could slowly make out the shape better and better, eyes accommodating to the darkness. “Eri?” Pascal asked into the darkness, her voice fragile. “You left me alone... it was so dark Pas....” Erica's voice ripped right through Pascal's soul.

“They kept us in there for so long... we missed the full moon, we were shut off... and it hurt so much... so much...” Pascal could feel how her throat tightened, how her breathing was irregular and her body shivered. She didn't want to hear it, didn't want to see this.

Something sticky wet was touching her hand and out of shock, her fingers searched for the light switch. Her eyes open wide and a shattering scream escaping her mouth. Upon the shredded remains of her friend on the bed. Lips moving to tell her something, lips red but not from the usual brand of her lipstick. “You promised we'd be together forever. You just left me...”

“No Erica... please... I didn't know” Pascal tried to reach for her friend, but right the second where her hand touched Erica's cold dead one, the blonde girl was gone and the room was empty, leaving her with a tear stained face, shaking body and a thought over and over again.

“Don't leave me alone in here... don't leave me alone...”

Jackson was drying his hair with a towel when he heard the distinct sound of someone falling onto the bed. It wasn't Danny for sure, given that he was room mating with Ethan and the Whittemore would rather gauge his eyeballs out with a fork. Than watch the two go at it, like two mad horny rabbits or well... dogs for the metaphor?

Slowly walking out of the bathroom towards the bedroom, he pushed the door open with one clawed hand. Better prepared, than taken off guard. The towel dropping from around his shoulders, his mouth slightly open. And his eyes on her figure on his bed. Smiling at him, while blood was dripping down from cuts on her face, arms and neck. Her bruises so stark against her pale skin.

“You just left me... didn't even look for me. All because we had a fight? Was that worth me dying for?” Erica asked him, her red painted lips. No blood stained lips, in a smile, that did not match her words. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder, like she had done so many times while alive. “You killed me Jackson, when you did not look for me. And now I am alone... so alone Jackson....”

He smashed his hand against the wall, causing a hole in the stone and wallpaper to appear, his knuckles healing over faster than the pain retreating. “I did not leave you... I tried to find you” he defended himself, but she simply stood up. Walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek. When she disappeared and left the thought in his head.

“Just come to where I am... join me...”

**I can turn it on**   
**Be a good machine**   
**I can hold the weight of worlds**   
**If that's what you need**   
**Be your everything**

In retrospect she should have known it was the damn dark druid. That the Darach had been after their lives, like it had been after Scott's, Isaac's, Boyd's, Ethan's and Jackson's. That it had found a way to poison them, making them do what they nearly had accomplished.

She could remember how her hand had been shaky, when she had opened the door to Jackson. Standing there in his jeans and some shirt thrown on. She could still see that his hair was barely dried, mussed like he had run his fingers through it over and over in a way of solving a problem.

“She's alone” both said at the same time, when they finally had the guts to even look at each other. “It's our fault after all....”, “We should have known”, “Maybe if we....” Jackson looked at her as she held out the bottle. “We could drink this....” she suggested hesitantly, when he grabbed for the bottle, to hold it with her. “She can't be alone anymore” he said, instead of agreeing or disagreeing. Which in fact was agreeing anyway, because Erica couldn't be alone anymore. They couldn't do the same mistake they had, again.

Lydia and Stiles saved them, when Stiles used the tazer of Allison on her, while Lydia used the flare on Jackson. And as much as the two had been hurting over Erica, taking their lives would have never occurred to them in that way. Dropping the bleach in seconds and staring widely at their rescuers. Or in Jackson's case, looking away ashamed that he had been caught out by Lydia's drilling gaze.

They save Isaac and Boyd next, Ethan had bailed on them, when Lydia, Allison and Stiles had saved him. And while Jackson and Pascal stay with Boyd and Isaac, just to be sure. Lydia and Stiles, meet Allison and find Scott. To prevent his own death and find out the Darach had been behind it all.

Like the supernatural couldn't even let them grief in peace, if there was ever peace for any of them to begin with.

Pascal carried the thought of her almost death with her, for the whole trip back to Beacon Hills. Into a week of school and avoidance, of the whole alpha pack.

**I can do it**   
**I can do it**   
**I'll get through it**

She ignores the pain and the dark cloud of thoughts, the Darach had given seeds to. She tries so hard, that by the end of the week, she collapses onto her bed, without any energy left in her body, to even cry. She keeps her back to the window, just in case Jackson decides to show up. But he doesn't and Pascal doesn't know if she is sad or angered by it. She simply tries to ignore that too.

When the next morning approaches she feels horrible, slept in her clothes, hair everywhere, but where it should bee and blotches of mascara on her face. That's of course when her mother comes in, with Jackson in tow. “Your friend demanded to see you so fiercely, that I couldn't deny him....” her mother says in her soft tone and Pascal nodds, dumbly, while her mother leaves and closes the door.

Maybe she wants to give them privacy, because she knows there is nothing there between them. Or she senses the lingering tension of words, that have to be said in private. Either way, there is no lecture of having the door half open, or anything. But her mother just simply leaving and her and Jackson staring at each other.

“I can't get rid of this damn feeling...” he bites out between rows of perfect white teeth, his brows furrowed in anger and his whole body taught. “Me neither” she simply replies, she never was intimidated by Jackson, she had long stopped to actually fear him and his jock gang. And when she had met Erica and seen Jackson at his lowest? Well after seeing someone turn into a green giant lizard, you were hardly ever intimidated by his human form ever again.

Jackson shakes a bit of anger, or something else, she can't tell. But he quickly directs his glare back at her and practically spits out. “We need to do something.”, “Like what?” she asks back and he shrugs his shoulders. “I don't know...” he admitted and it was probably the first time she has ever heard, Jackson admit anything. Well aside from that one time, where he admitted that he had been a dick to Erica. And had made the grand gesture of roses and what not.

Pascal missed the days, she had been getting too much information, out of Jackson and Erica's love life. When Erica used to plop on her bed and just start talking. When Jackson would try to threaten her into telling him, what Erica would like for her birthday. Before Erica actually headbutting him for, threatening her best friend. And he would be really grumbling to himself and all.

**But I'm only human**   
**And I bleed when I fall down**   
**I'm only human**   
**And I crash and I break down**   
**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**   
**You build me up and then I fall apart**   
**I'm only human, yeah**

Jackson's visit was as short as his words, and when neither of them had had some satisfying answer, to their weird unsettled state. He left, with not more than a “fuck”, though he was damn polite to her mother, when he declined the offer of dinner with them. Pascal was glad he had done so, while both of them suffered under the loss of Erica, they were by no means friends.

Next time she sees him, is when the alphas attack again and Boyd falls prey to their claws. To be precisely he dies through Derek's claws, but it is Kali who pushes him down on them. Or was it one of the twins? Pascal doesn't remember anymore and Jackson couldn't think about it. Because Boyd had been a link to Erica and he was dead now too.

Her anger is burning inside of her stomach, a fire so hot she thinks it's burning her organs to ashes. She is determined to do what should have been done a long time ago. And maybe the Darach wasn't that bad, if what Jennifer was saying was true anyway. After she had revealed herself as the Darach, nearly killed Lydia, poisoned Cora and took Mama McCall and papa Stilinski.

Jackson is the one who finds her, when she's putting on her boots an Erica's leather jacket. That is a bit loose on her, given that she was smaller than Erica and her chest not that prominent as her friends had been. “What's the plan” he only asks. Standing there in his grey leather jacket, jeans and henley. Like he is on his way to school, instead of keeping tabs on his lover's best friend. Or well ex-lover? Pascal shuddered.

“What are you doing here?” she asked back instead of answering his question and tied her other boot's shoelace. Before looking up, her piercing blue eyes meeting with his own green ones.

Jackson gives her one of his bitch faces and if Pascal wasn't that out of it, she would say it was his 'Bitch please, like I don't know you have a plan, to get yourself probably killed in the process, planed' face. “Well the plan is finding Kali and killing her....” she knows it goes against Scott's moral code, but that damn code? Had gotten them into the situation of losing Erica. And well Derek's bad choice of girlfriends, but hey can't have it all right?

He just nods at her and jingles his keys. “I can find her....” he suddenly said, making Pascal halt in her way to the door, which Jackson had come through into the foyer, to leave the house. “You're not coming....” the blonde wanted to feel strong, but all Jackson did was rolling his eyes at her and leaving the house. “I can find her, question is. Are you going to bother with searching for her and then vacuum her remains. Or are you going to actually give her the final blow...” getting into his overpriced Porsche, the blonde rolled her eyes at him and followed suit. Jackson sniffing the air, through the open window and simply driving as his nose told him.

Unlike Scott, he had listened to Derek's wolf 101 and some of Peter's shady advices, after all they were the only born wolves the 'whatever-pack' knew. Because right now there were no real pack-lines and no real packs.

They stopped right in front of Derek's loft, which didn't surprise either of the blondes and got out of the car, Jackson bothering with shutting it and both jogging up the stairs. Opening them to the right timing of Kali appearing in front of Lydia and one of the twins. Pascal assumed it was Ethan, he had a softer face than Aiden? She couldn't really tell, and she didn't really care. But one of them was Danny's boyfriend and she would give him the possibility to run. Kali though? Kali would find her end.

**I'm only human**   
**I'm only human**   
**Just a little human**

It isn't as simply as thought, Kali is fast, she's strong and she's not above using dirty tricks to win. Aside from the lack of hygiene, when one had a closer look at her feet. Did Pascal already mention she hated feet? Well now was probably not the best time, but not the worst either. Her ice was a shield, that worked Kali into a rage, that had seen none to compare with. Jackson being a good distraction to get Kali down, but she was just too fast for the ice to actually catch her. Avoiding to be too close to Pascal, kicking the crap out of Jackson and holding the blonde at bay, so she couldn't attack.

That was until Kali gripped Jackson's neck, to either rip of his head or bite through his neck. Pascal wasn't going to find out anyway, instead she just took the chance of charging the alpha front. One single bite of the alpha could kill her, but Kali hopefully didn't know that. Though she seemed to want to munch off an arm of the blonde. Her teeth were so close to Pascal's left arm, that she could almost feel the point end of the tooth grazing her skin. But that was when Jackson comes in between.

He shoves his fist into the mouth of an alpha and Pascal can hear the bones cracking of his hand. Splinters of teeth cutting the skin of her cheek, but she doesn't have much time to decide what to say or do, but act. Her hand covered in ice, pierces right through Kali's chest, like it is butter beneath her fingers. Like her hand is an actual sword, a knife, made to cut through ribs and muscles, flesh and blood vessels. She can feel the alpha trying to close the wound, trying to push her hand out. But the blonde has a death grip on Kali's heart.

“That's for Erica, **bitch** ” and with those words the blonde pulled her hand out, holding onto the hurt and ripping it away. Blood vessels popping, muscles tearing, the blood streaming in endless waves of warm stickiness.

The alpha falls to the ground lifelessly and Pascal can hear Lydia's scream, can her the growls of the twins and the window bursting, as Jennifer makes her entrance. To her knees Jackson holds his hand to his chest, he broke more than just a few fingers, with the act and healing was slower, with an alpha involved. Jennifer looks at the heart in her hand, seems to contemplate something, but instead of attacking Pascal, she just fights with the twins, breaks their necks, makes Lydia scream and is off again.

Pascal isn't really sure what her agenda is, besides killing the demon wolf - who Pascal never bothered of learning his name - , but she doesn't care. When she sinks to her knees and Cora and Lydia make their way to them. Lydia quickly wrapping Jackson's hand with a scarf she had in her bag. While Cora tried to wipe off the blood from Pascal's cheek and used her T-shirt to kind if wipe away the heart from Pascal's hand.

But by now the blonde is too numb to really react to anything, but the two girls also attending the twins who seemed miraculously alive. All she really feels is, that she had done what had been bugging her for the whole time. Ever since the motel and she can see in Jackson's face, that he too was finally done with the bugging voice in his head, or weren't they?

**I can take so much**   
**Until I've had enough**

Jennifer is dealt with, Scott is the true Alpha and Derek is no longer an alpha. He sends Cora off to the Devon pack and takes his task of Scott's consultant seriously. He doesn't face Pascal for a long time, but on the few occasions in which Pascal had gone to Erica's grave, she had seen him there, head hanging, telling her all that had happened. Before doing the same for Boyd right next to her. Both buried on Hale ground, to give them their final rest with their pack. After all they had belonged to them. With them.

Her eyes will never not, look at the locker a young korean girl was now loading her books into. Kira or something was her name and Pascal sighed each time, she practically waited for Erica to open it, grin at her from next to the door and show her another picture she'd hang in there. Erica would never again hang pictures in there and she would never again grin at Pascal.

While some days were too hard to breathe and live in, others were bearable. Other days were moments of simply existing and the other's knew to not talk to her in those, or to even attempt of trying to cheer her up. She had almost snapped at Scott that one time and had felt even worse the whole day.

Jackson wasn't handling it any better, he had taken back the position of lacrosse captain. Was slaving his team to the bones, even though there was no reason for it. When they had won the whole season.

He didn't date after Erica ever again, not because his new found grumpiness was any less sexy to the female population. But each time someone would ask him out, he would spare Pascal a glance, then the seat Erica would have taken up, which Kira was now sitting on. And would refuse in the same breath, as he was drinking from his coke light.

In a way it was a curse to have loved the blonde she-wolf as much as they had and at the same time it had been the only thing worth something in their lives. Erica had made Pascal feel less like a loser and more, like someone worth something.

Erica had screwed Jackson's head back on right and had showed him that what he was doing was wrong. Had kicked his ass, for treating women the way he had, or people in general. While at the same time giving him as much love, as he would probably never get ever again.

Stages of grief didn't say anything about the aftermath, just about acceptance. People talked about time healing all wounds and that it would feel better with time letting it grow old. But nothing was the case with the two teenagers, branded for the rest of their lives. With a loss none of them should have felt this early in their lives.

**'Cause I'm only human**   
**And I bleed when I fall down**   
**I'm only human**   
**And I crash and I break down**   
**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**   
**You build me up and then I fall apart**   
**'Cause I'm only human, yeah**

_Eventually one day, they would learn to live with the void in their hearts. Would let their lives unfold. But none of the two would ever forget. Because how could you forget, the only thing that had made you feel alive. For as short as it had been, it had impacted them greater than anything could have ever had._


End file.
